1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to determining the identity of a speaker as one of a small group, based on a sentence-length password utterance.
2. Description of Related Art
Security systems have long used passwords as a means to limit access to a single individual or groups of individuals. Passwords are common place for computer systems, building entry, etc., so that valuable information or materials may be protected.
Most secure systems requiring a password for entry require the user to enter alphanumeric text via a keyboard or keypad. However, with the advent of high quality speech recognition systems, there is a need for an accurate and reliable speaker identification system to allow entry to computer systems or buildings etc., using spoken passwords.